marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Akihiro (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Daken | EditorialNames = Formerly Dark Wolverine, Daken: Dark Wolverine | Aliases = Daken Akihiro, (often referred to as this by other characters, despite that Akihiro is his given name) Kid-Wolverine, "Mongrel", (English translation of name) Wolverine | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , , , , and | Relatives = Mr. Howlett (step-paternal great grandfather, deceased); John Howlett, Sr. (step-paternal grandfather, deceased); Thomas Logan (paternal grandfather, deceased); Elizabeth Howlett (paternal grandmother, deceased); Elias Hudson & Frederick Hudson (grand-uncles, deceased); James Howlett (father); Itsu (mother, deceased); Akihira (adoptive father, deceased); Natsumi (adoptive mother, deceased); Dog Logan (paternal uncle); John Howlett, Jr. (paternal uncle, deceased); Erista (paternal half-brother); Cannon Foot, Saw Fist & William Downing (paternal half-brothers, deceased); Kouen (father's clone / "paternal half-brother"); Junichiro (adoptive brother, deceased); Laura Kinney (paternal half-sister); Reine du Rien (paternal half-sister); Fire Knives & Shadow S. (paternal half-sisters, deceased); Raze Darkholme (paternal half-brother); Amiko (foster sister); Gabby Kinney (clone of paternal half-sister); Frederick Hudson II (first cousin once removed); Truett Hudson (second cousin); Victor Hudson (second cousin); James Hudson (second cousin) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; Los Angeles, California, Alcatraz Island, San Francisco Bay, California; H.A.M.M.E.R. secret base | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 167 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Large tribal tattoo extending from the center of his abdomen and covering most of his left pectoral muscle, trapezius, and arm all the way down to his hand; Two retractable bone claws on the hand; one retractable bone claw on the undersides of his wrists | Citizenship = Japanese, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, assassin, criminal, Horseman of Death, government operative | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Jasmine Falls, Japan | PlaceOfDeath = 1st Genosha, 2nd Maybelle, Arizona, United States of America | Creators = Daniel Way; Steve Dillon | First = Wolverine: Origins Vol 1 5 | Quotation = I never knew my father. I was raised... to be someone different than him. And now I'm supposed to be him. I never asked for that, but when the opportunity found me... I was curious. I wanted to know what it was like. To have people look at me and see... my father. | Speaker = Daken | QuoteSource = Dark Wolverine Vol 1 76 | HistoryText = Early Years Akihiro was the son of Wolverine and his Japanese wife, Itsu. In 1946, Itsu, while in the last stages of her pregnancy, was murdered by the Winter Soldier in an attempt to draw Wolverine out and return him to the custody of Madripoor. After Itsu's death, Romulus took the baby, cutting him from his mother's womb and leaving her body behind. The baby survived the incident, possibly due to his mutant healing factor, which he inherited from his father. Romulus left the baby on the doorstep of Akihira and Natsumi, a wealthy, young and traditional Japanese couple. They took the child's arrival as an answer to their prayers and raised him as their own. Though he was named Akihiro by his father, the servants and other families of his town secretly referred to the boy as Daken (駄犬, "mongrel"), a slur on his obvious mixed heritage. As Akihiro grew up, he was often teased by the other children of the town. This harsh treatment and his adoptive mother's indifference toward him caused Akihiro to develop a very cold persona to all except his adoptive father. One night, Natsumi confessed to Akihira that she didn't love their adopted son and that, after years of trying to conceive, she was pregnant. Akihiro overheard this and felt his position in the household to be threatened. In 1955, after the birth of the baby, Junichiro, Akihiro confronted his mother, telling her that he had killed her son. When Akihira found out he disowned Akihiro, taking him into the forest behind their home and telling him to leave and never return. Daken furiously responded that "Akihiro" was not his true name. Natsumi then appeared, running at Daken and trying to kill him with a rifle's bayonet. The attack caused Daken's claws to extend reflexively, and with a flail of his arm, he accidentally slashed Natsumi through the chest, killing her. Unable to force himself to harm his son, Akihira instead committed suicide with the discarded rifle. Romulus then appeared to the boy for the first time since infancy, saying that he was what Daken would someday become. Four years later, Romulus sent Daken to a boot camp in Canada, the same camp where Wolverine had first trained more than forty years earlier. Daken was also trained by the same man as his father, Silas Burr, who would later become the mercenary known as Cyber. Burr trained Daken for nine months before disappeared one night. While two search parties were sent out to find him, Daken, at the behest of Romulus, reappeared in the camp and killed every man there before confronting Burr. During their fight, Daken attacked with not only his claws but also his power to ramp up and manipulate his own pheromones, using the ability to make Burr so giddy that he started laughing, confusing him and allowing Daken to draw first blood. Burr, however, quickly recovered, punching Daken across the room with so much force that he believed for a moment to have killed him. Daken got back to his feet after Burr turned away, holding a revolver which had been dropped by the last man he'd killed. Daken fired three shots into Bur's back and then prepared to fire one into his head, but Romulus appeared and stopped him, telling Daken that he had plans for Burr. In 1977, Romulus revealed to Daken that his father was still alive, but lied at the same time, telling Daken that it was Wolverine who had killed Itsu in an attempt to prevent Daken from being born, because he feared what Daken would become. This lie sowed a seed of vengeance in Daken that Romulus continued to feed in the following decades. Meeting Wolverine In recent times, Daken and Wolverine met for the first time. Disguised as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Daken stabbed a Dum Dum Dugan LMD before confronting his incarcerated father, slashing him across the stomach and leaving him bleeding on the floor, as his mother had been left many years before. Daken also "aided" his father in escaping from S.H.I.E.L.D., though not for benevolent reasons. Daken next arrived in Berlin at the home of a woman he had been been playing as a patsy. He led her to believe that he had been cheating on her with a man that he was actually just planning to kill for a passport. Knowing that she would drink an entire bottle of burgundy which they had purchased together, Daken secretly poisoned it with sleeping pills, making it appear that she had committed suicide as he stated that she was a footprint he was erasing. While walking through the streets of Potsdam, Germany, Daken was contacted by an anonymous messenger who reminded him of his displeased master's "ultimate goal". Daken dispatched the messenger in anger that he was being prevented from having the opportunity to confront his father on open ground as his master had promised him. Later he was on a train to Brussels, watching his father in a nearby stolen car. He then received a phone call from an unknown "friend", who was actually Daken's former combat instructor Cyber. Cyber confirmed his father's destination. After shadowing his father into a bank vault in Brussels that contained a Carbonadium synthesizer, Daken engaged Wolverine in battle, with Daken demonstrating great fighting prowess similar to his father. The fight was interrupted however, by Cyber. He challenged Daken, his finest student, to combat in hopes Daken would take him to his supposed "master". Losing the fight due to Cyber's superior strength and being impervious to harm, Daken fled, leaving his father and his former instructor to deal with each other. Later, on a train through Eastern Europe, Daken was tortured by his cousin Victor Hudson through continuous whipping with a gasoline soaked rope, while Wild Child delivered a warning from their master to avoid future confrontations with his father. Despite the warning, Daken continued to monitor his father and when Logan secretly took a hit out on himself, Daken became outraged that somebody else should kill his father before Daken had the chance. Daken was lured into the open when Deadpool attempted to kill his father, just as Logan had planned. Daken was then shot in the back of the head by the Winter Soldier, with bullet made from carbonadium which dramatically decreased the speed of an healing factor, incapacitating him. With Daken unconscious, Logan cradled his son in his arms and carried him out of the warehouse. Daken regained consciousness after being brought to a cave somewhere in Japan that was filled with the disfigured remnants of men used in various Weapon X experiments. When Daken awoke he apparently panicked and killed most of the men. When Logan arrived to find him standing amid the bodies, Daken faltered, attempting to explain that he'd killed the creatures because he felt threatened and asking who he was and what had happened, revealing that the head-wound seemed to have caused him to lose most of his memories, much like his father had in the past. Logan identifies himself only as 'a friend', promising to take Daken to someone who can help. When Logan decides to steal a truck to get them back to San Francisco, Daken helps unbidden, sneaking up on the driver and pulling him from the vehicle. Logan initially believes that Daken is going to kill the man, but when told that he doesn't have to, Daken simply tosses the man to the ground, and Logan reflects that Daken doesn't seem to have an ingrained bloodthirst, and isn't too far gone like Sabortooth. X-Men: Original Sin While Wolverine was attempting to track down Charles Xavier to aid in Daken's recovery, Daken was captured and recruited by Miss Sinister and her partner Sebastian Shaw who offered to help him regain his memories. After they tricked Xavier into triggering the "psychic trap" implanted in Daken's mind, Miss Sinister attempted to manipulate Daken by implanting false memories of a shared childhood with her; however, the implanted memories failed to take root, and Daken thanked her for the beautiful story and then stabbed her with his claws. As he turned his attentions to Xavier, he was stopped by his father, who refused to fight him. Xavier then used Wolverine's memories to show Daken the truth that Romulus was behind Itsu's death and Daken became enraged at having been manipulated. Against Xavier's protests, Logan then decided to take Daken with him to seek out revenge against Romulus. During the plan to find what Cyber knows about Romulus, Logan instructed Daken to 'betray' him to Cyber in order to get close to him. After learning Cyber's secrets, however, Daken after learning all of the information Cyber had on Romulus, Daken taunted him until Cyber's deteriorating health caused him to have a heart attack, and then revealed that he had pickpocketed Cyber's heart medication, leaving him to die and disappearing before Logan caught up to them. Dark Avengers Norman Osborn put together a new group of "Avengers", and approached Daken to play the part of "Wolverine", and Daken agreed. Nick Fury then found Logan and told him that he believed Daken was going after the Muramasa Blade that Wolverine had left in Cyclops' care. The sword has various mystical properties, including the ability to disable superhuman regenerative powers and cut through even adamantium. Fury believed that Daken intended to have the metal bonded to his bone claws by the Tinkerer who had last been spotted in New York City. Cyclops, seeing Daken as be a liability, planned to kill him with the Muramasa Blade, because with Daken wearing his father's costume, the public wouldn't be able to differentiate them Cyclops believed that he was attempting to leverage this as a means to discredit the X-Men. However, Emma Frost, believing that this would drive a wedge between the two X-Men and seeking to prevent Daken's death, warned both Logan and Norman Osborn before Cyclops lead a team against Daken. Having had advanced warning, Daken prepared an ambush and managed to fight the team of X-Men to a draw using stealth and cunning. At the end of the battle, the Muramasa Blade was shattered, and Daken escaped with a shard of it. Daken had the Tinkerer coat the inner-wrist claws on each hand with the metal of the Muramasa Blade. Although the blade was really made of a plasmic form disguised as metal, it could be treated as such. The Tinkerer had to anchor Daken’s claws to an adamantium sheath and even then they were not very durable since they couldn't be bonded to his skeleton like his father's. While on the Dark Avengers team, Daken demonstrated a tendency to modify his behavior and 'character' depending on whom he was interacting with, displaying aggressive behavior and threats toward Sentry, jeering and teasing toward Bullseye, and instigating gossip toward Ares. With Moonstone he even preformed an about-face, originally presenting as being shyly smitten with her, but when she began stalking him, he convinced her that he was a particularly dangerous psychopath, scaring her off. When Spider-Man entered Avengers Tower pretending to be Mac Gargan, Daken ambushed him, stating that he was not Mac by his scent. Initially Daken had the upper hand in the fight, as Spider-Man proved to be especially vulnerable to pheromones to the point that they entirely disoriented his senses, however, he eventually prevailed and threw Daken into an electric generator. Daken became a member of Osborn's team of X-Men briefly, before returning to the Dark Avengers following Emma Frost defecting from the Dark X-Men and taking half the team with her. Following repeated failed attempts to kill the Punisher, Norman Osborn sent Daken and a platoon of H.A.M.M.E.R. troops to complete this mission. After a bloody round of hand-to-hand combat, Daken dismembered and decapitated Castle before kicking his remains from a rooftop. Castle's body parts were collected and spirited away by Moloids seemingly operating under the protection of Man-Thing. Castle's body was put back together and revived as FrankenCastle. Dr. Bruce Banner lured his alien son Skaar into a fight between him and Daken. Daken used his pheromones to calm Skaar down, reducing him to his human form. Skaar asked Daken to kill him as he was guilty of the destruction he had caused back home, but Wolverine and Banner intervened. The two father-son teams battled, but the fight was stopped when Banner said that Skaar had learned his lesson and Daken abruptly left Wolverine behind. Daken's loyalty to Osborn and true motives remained questionable. This put him at odds with Bullseye, who initially was the only member of the team to recognize that Daken was intelligent and manipulative. He secretly assisted the Fantastic Four in breaking into Avengers Tower. They planned to steal incriminating evidence against Norman Osborn while trying to clear their own name, but they were foiled by Bullseye. A tape showing Daken brutally disemboweling an armed robber was leaked onto the internet, and Osborn contrived a plan to fix Daken's public image by having him defeat an invented terrorist team. Osborn's plans backfired when Daken got overconfident and was beaten on camera by the "terrorists" led by Emmy Doolin. When Daken was sent after the "terrorists" a second time, Osborn arranged for an explosion to destroy the residential building with both the "terrorists" and Daken inside of it. After the explosion, Daken emerged from the burning building carrying a baby girl whom he'd shielded from the blast with his own body, and then collapsed in front of live news cameras being declared a true hero. During Osborn's Siege of Asgard, Daken had visions of killing Osborn forced upon him by the Norns who wished to bring about Ragnarok with Daken as the vessel. As the Dark Avengers were being arrested, Daken was the only one who managed to escape by killing and replacing an army soldier. Daken was then contacted by his father for help in defeating Romulus, and Logan detailed a plan for luring him into the open. Before that plan can be enacted, however, Romulus surprised Daken in a hotel in Paris. After Romulus briefly gaslit him, Daken related everything his father told him about his plan. When Logan later confronted Daken in Ankara, he told Daken that he had counted on Daken revealing everything to Romulus and that the plan he'd told Daken was false. He then stabbed Daken through the heart with a replica of the Muramasa Blade, making Romulus believe that Daken had been killed to lure him out of his hiding place. When Daken recovered from being stabbed, he helped Romulus to escape. However, once they were alone Daken attempted to kill Romulus. He said that he had an epiphany, realizing that Romulus had always been lying about his intention to make Daken his successor, and that Romulus had always intended it to be Logan instead. Out of anger and a need to prove himself better than his father, he slashed Romulus's chest open before Logan arrived with Cloak to transport Romulus into the Dark Dimension. Daken and his father fought each other until Logan was able to break both of Daken's arms due to the Muramasa claws not being properly anchored. He then rendered Daken unconscious by stabbing him through the heart once again, then cut the Muramasa claws out of Daken's wrists and buried them, along with the remaining blade. Daken stayed in Rome for a time as he suffered an existential crisis following these incidents. He sank into depression and nihilism as he attempted to rationalize Romulus' teachings about power and control against both their defeat at Logan's hands. When a grifter attempted to rob him, he came to the conclusion that those who hurt or attempt to hurt him have done nothing wrong because the world lacks any meaning beyond survival. Solo Again Eventually, he left to go to Tokyo, where he was looking for the Muramasa blade. However, when he was there he encountered the newly revived Franken-Castle. Castle's new form made him far more dangerous than ever before. Wolverine interfered but Daken nearly killed both of them by using the bloodstone to recreate the alien, Exo-Mind, before having to abandon the bloodstone and the battle due to a negative interaction between the bloodstone and his healing factor. He then went to Milan, where he had a fashion designer make him a new costume. When the suit was finished, he killed the designer to preserve his anonymity and moved to San Francisco where he proclaimed that his time had come, and to "beware the fury of a patient man". In San Francisco he observed two opposing groups protesting Mutant Rights and concluded it was a waste of time and decided he was on his own side. Soon after, he ended up going to a fortune teller to see his future. The fortune teller revealed three cards to him: The Emperor, The Tower, and Death. Daken began stalking Melita, his father's current love interest. He followed her all the way to a bar and touched the back of her neck. She quickly looked behind her only to find no one. Logan asked her if something was wrong as she was looking around nervously, and she replied it was just her nerves. Daken thought to himself how small his father's world was and how it had no vision or scope. Daken wanted something more. Later he battled Hellverine, his demon possessed father, and witnesses reported him to have been incinerated during the fight, but he managed to excape. After being "killed" he went to the Fantastic Four where he obtained a glove from Reed Richards that made energy claws, so that he would be able to conceal his identity and continue to be "dead" to the rest of the world without his claws giving him away. While on a ferry in New York City, Daken learned from a newspaper story that Bucky Barnes, the current Captain America, had been the Winter Soldier. Daken then traveled to Madripoor where he confronted Tyger Tiger, and he began to undermine and take control of the criminal underworld of Madripoor. When X-23, his father's clone and adopted daughter, arrived hunting a shadow from her past, she found herself facing off against Daken, the new king of Madripoor's criminal underworld. The two battled briefly but neither could gain the upper hand due to their shared healing factor. They joined forces to hunt down Malcolm Colcord, the man responsible for countless reincarnations of the Weapon X Project. Daken was forced to decide which side he was on and X-23 was forced to decide if she could trust him. By the end of the battle, they have found a great deal of rapport in each other's skills and experiences, along with a stark contrast in their philosophies on the nature of strength. When Deadpool decided to kill himself, and sought out Daken's help in finding the serum that could negate his healing factor. He asked that Daken shoot him with it on him once he found it. Daken believed this was too good to be true and turned him down, wishing him luck. Daken later spoke with Tombstone who originally ordered the hit on Deadpool as he tried to find out about the serum which negates mutant powers. . Tombstone refused to speak about it. Los Angeles Daken left Madripoor and went to Los Angeles to build a new life for himself. There, he tried to take over the city's criminal underworld in the power vacuum left behind by the fall of the Pride becoming an L.A. Kingpin. While attending a party at the home of prominent movie star Marcus Roston, Daken was given a drug called Heat, which he was very surprised to discover had an effect on him because no drug ever had before. He began a relationship with Roston, who turned out to be the distributor of Heat. Soon after, Donna Kiel, an FBI agent who was determined to arrest Daken, attempted to confront him at Roston's home, but Daken evaded her. Daken became rapidly addicted to the Heat, and during his attempt to become the head of the criminal underworld by pulling off a more audacious than any in L.A.'s history, he failed due to hallucinations and a failing of his healing factor caused by the drug. While attempting to escape the scene of the botched heist, Daken was caught by Donna. Rather than alerting the other authorities, she began interrogating him regarding a string of grizzly homicides, and Daken discovered that somebody was deliberately framing him for a murder spree. After being convinced that Daken isn't behind the serial killings, Donna agreed to team up with him to solve them. The 'Claws' serial killer continued to cause carnage in the dark areas of the Hollywood Hills and the Heat's grip on Daken was growing daily, scarring his mind and body. Local superhero Moon Knight came after Daken also initially believing him to be the killer. During their fight, a combination of the effects of the Heat and taunting by Moon Knight caused Daken to become badly triggered believe that he was fighting his father. The Claws was revealed to be Roston who had created the Heat, which he then force-fed to Donna to put her under his power. At Roston's direction, Donna reported to her superiors that Daken was the Claws Killer and made him the most wanted man in America and put the entire LAPD and the FBI on his trail, even calling in an air-strike on the house where he was living. While seeking answers for how to defeat Roston, Daken stumbled into the home of the Runaways. Chase Stein (Earth-616) Knew of Roston as a former agent of the Pride, and the Runaways made an alliance with Daken and together they took him down. Donna, who was left an emotional wreck after her experiences with Daken, Roston and the Heat, met Daken at a diner to discuss their future. Donna believed she was in love with him but was convinced he was a monster. Daken suggested she was the same and provided her with an opportunity to kill three men involved in human trafficking. She instead turned her gun on Daken who reacted because his healing factor was not working, slicing her hand off, and escaped. Dying, he returned to New York to "go out with a bang", drugging his father and taking him to watch his "show". He bombed the headquarters of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four, installed bombs around the city, and drugged and easily subdued Mr. Fantastic. After a long battle with the heroes of the city, and without a healing factor, he started to die. Daken asked for his father, hugged him and asked him to forgive him. Before Logan could say anything, Daken said he was actually sorry for putting a bomb at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning and immolated himself with a bomb, leaving no body to bury. Wolverine rushed to his school to find nothing but a little doll of him, realizing that Daken's plan was just to leave him with nothing. In Madripoor, Lowtown, Sabretooth held a party and Daken was invited. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants Daken somehow returned from the dead and seemed to have formed a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants in secret. He told X-Force that they planned to reveal its existence to the world and to turn Evan Sabahnur into their own Apocalypse. They then seemed to take Evan to the farm where he grew up. Evan jumped out of the car and tried to warn his parents to get out but found them both killed by Sabretooth and Daken. Evan attacked them but refrained from killing them, refusing to become like them. They commended him on his control before revealing that they didn't really kill his parents because they never existed in the first place. Due to the betrayal of Earth-295's Nightcrawler, Wolverine was captured by Daken's new Brotherhood. Daken tied his father up and began taunting Logan with insults and telling a likely apocryphal account of his youth. Logan attempted a dialogue and apologized to his son for failing him, but Daken seemed to have no interest in hearing it. Daken then trapped him in a drowning chamber, as the only way to kill Wolverine is to deprive the brain of oxygen. He forced Evan to watch Wolverine drown at the same time he punched and screamed at Evan, trying to make him get angry. Finally Evan had put on the Apocalypse armor. Wolverine was trapped underwater, forced to watch while drowning. Daken said the Shadow King would take control of Evan and use him to destroy Wolverine's school, his friends, and his world. Then the Brotherhood would spread the word that this was all due to Wolverine's black ops kill-squad, destroying his reputation. Daken said that he believed in the end, bad people did bad things simply because they were bad. Wolverine lost consciousness, but Deadpool found him and resuscitated him. Wolverine immediately rushed to find Daken, but told Deadpool to find the rest of the team and get them out. He found Daken outside the base and the two men fought to the death. As the fight went on, Wolverine acknowledged to himself that he was holding back his animal side, as Daken deserved to be killed by a man in full control of his actions. Meanwhile, Daken was considering what he would say to his father, how he would explain that he had years of Romulus' tortures to imagine what his life would be with the love of a father and mother. Wolverine got the upper hand by slashing Daken. Eventually, Wolverine overpowered Daken and drown him by holding his head down in a puddle. At the end of the fight, as Wolverine knelt over the drowned, beaten corpse of his son, he was approached by Sabertooth, who revealed that he had been behind the Brotherhood and staged the confrontation because he wanted to trick Logan into killing his own son, because it was the one wound he'd never heal from. Horseman of Death Daken was brought back to life by the Apocalypse Twins, using the Life Seed and made a Horseman of Death with the Death Seed, in order to serve, alongside Banshee, Grim Reaper and Sentry. When the Twins' plan to destroy Earth failed, and their ark was destroyed by Sunfire, Grim Reaper and Daken returned to Earth along with the corpses of the Apocalypse Twins, and evaded capture. The Logan Legacy Daken was kidnapped with several other people including Mystique , Sabertooth, X-23, and Lady Deathstrike, and Elixir by Shogun after his father's death. Before he was kidnapped, Daken went to an auction in Madripoor that was selling the remains of his father and was infuriated. He killed everybody that were in the auction except Viper, Mystique, and Agent Kim. Daken later went to Okinawa with a priest and buried his father's remains there. The Wolverines After successfully finding and kidnapping the “Wolverines”, Shogun threatened them with the hypnotic "control words" (that manipulate, sedate or even kill each of them), in order to force them into helping Shogun and his group of allies find the adamantium-petrified body of Wolverine in the burnt-down Paradise facility. Before they could leave on this mission however, they were attacked by Siphon, who killed Elixir and drained Daken's healing factor to nonfunctional. They proceeded with the mission, and Daken and X-23 initially kept Daken's inability to heal a secret from their impromptu teammates. They encountered and fought the Wrecking Crew, hired by Mister Sinister, who were also looking for Wolverine's body. When Daken and X-23 found the body, Mister Sinister appeared, took Wolverine's body, and also ripped an eye and arm from Daken , and left bleeding out and not healing. On the Changeling ship, Sharp uses a Regen Serum made by Dr. Cornelius that he found in the wreckage to stabilize and save Daken, against Ogun's wishes. Daken remains infirmed on the ship as the others make plans to continue their mission by stealing Wolverine's body back from Mister Sinister. Later, Fang, an Imperial Guard member thought to had been deceased, and accuses the group of having killed Logan. He then attacks Sabretooth and easily defeats Daken. The team, except for Daken, along with their allies try to assault Fang, but he releases an omnidirectional blast at them. Fang then asks Daken if he is scared, to which Daken replied that he was not and stabs him in the head with his claws. Fang survives the attack and again demands to know who killed Logan. X-23 says that nobody here killed Logan and states that everybody wanted to be there when Logan died. Meanwhile, Mystique located Fang's weakness and everybody starts attacking Fang again, while Junk used the Changeling's cannons against Fang, apparently killing him. However, Fang again survives the attack and takes Daken to Jotunheim. In Jotunheim, Fang takes Daken to face a Frost Giant, but Daken says that he lost his healing factor. Fang retorts that Logan's loss of his healing factor didn't seem to stop him and reveals that he had been seeing Logan every year. Daken then reminds him that he both had arms, while he didn't and again says that he didn't want to face the Frost Giant, but Fang doesn't listen and issues a challenge against him. Fang then goes over to the Frost Giant and tells him that Daken is his father, which enrages it and starts attacking him. Later on, Daken is trapped within a cave and threatens to kill Fang. He then asks Fang why was he doing this if he knows that he didn't kill Logan, to which Fang replied that he already knew and tells Daken to get himself out of the situation just like what Logan would've done. Daken then engages the Frost Giant in combat and gains the upper hand against the Frost Giant and almost killed it, until Fang interfered and saved its life. Iceman When the newly emerged mutant Zach ran away the Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Daken took him under his wing, dazzling him with displays of wealth and a laissez faire attitude that fascinated the teenager and helping him control his powers, when Iceman caught word that his student had run away via video post, he set out to find him at Greenwich Mean Time in Upper Eastside New York. Upon learning that Daken was the one who Zach had fallen in with, Bobby attacked him, freezing Daken's flesh and leaving him immobilized while going to search the building for Zach. Daken's healing factor helped him to recover quickly from the attack and he caught up as Zach was arguing with Bobby, adamant about not going back to the Xavier Institute. Daken, furious at having been blindsided by Bobby's first strike attacked, only to be easily overpowered by the omega-level mutant and pinned against a wall by a snowflake-shaped blade through the abdomen, which left him immobilized and bleeding heavily. Upset, Zach used his powers to dampen Iceman's long enough for making a getaway in a helicopter. Daken put Zach through extreme combat and survival training, including periods of outdoor living and picking fights with random toughs around Madripoor. Zach would initially raise complaints about exercises seeming pointless but later be impressed by Daken's manipulation when the 'real' meanings behind lessons were subsequently revealed to him. Although the training he received under Daken's tutelage was intensive, Zach's fascination with Daken only seemed to grow. Once Daken deemed Zach's progress to be sufficient, the two returned to the X-Mansion. Daken set up a distraction using fake Purifiers to attack the school, drawing away the rest of the X-Men leaving Iceman alone with his boyfriend Judah, while Zach led the students into the Danger room and tampered with the control settings using his powers. When the five of them were alone, Daken reveals that the reason he took an interest in Bobby on their first meeting was because of his previous contact with a death seed some years prior. Daken stabs Judah, badly injuring but not killing him, and then Zach uses his energy channeling abilities to control and differentiate the energies of the Death Seed inside Daken. With the Death Seed energy coursing through him, Daken easily dominated the fight with Bobby while Idie helps get Judah to safety. Eventually Iceman overcame Daken after Michaela had disabled Zach, causing Daken to lose control of the death seed and himself. Bobby attempted to freeze the death seed into dormancy within Daken, who then escaped before the rest of the X-Men returned. Roosevelt Island Daken resurfaced during the outbreak of the Laura Kinney Virus on Roosevelt Island, and was one of the three people teleported in by Doctor Strange to help Wolverine quell the crisis. He revealed that his healing factor recovered at some point following the conclusion of his adventures with the Wolverines, allowing him to regrow his eye and arm. With their healing factors being the key to curing the victims of the alien plague, he agreed to join Laura, Gabby, Old Man Logan, and Deadpool in their efforts to help as many of the stricken population as possible. However Daken confessed that he didn't care for the island, and was only there for Laura. His healing abilities had yet to recover to their full strength, and he was eventually forced to stand down before the disease could overwhelm him. Orphans of X Shortly after Laura's departure for the stars, Daken and others with feral mutations like his would come under threat by the clandestine organization called The Orphans of X. Eventually getting into a conflict with their contingent at the The Defiant Platypus Bar in before it was destroyed by a stinger missile. He later met up with Laura and Gabby to find Muramasa because the Orphans of X had recovered the Muramasa Blade and created bullets from it with which to kill them. All three donated a part of their spirit toward the creation of a mystical suit of armor capable of withstanding the Muramasa bullets. When the Orphans of X caught up with them at Muramasa's compound, Daken threw himself into the fray to hold them off while his sisters escaped, but not before concealing a mobile phone inside of his abdomen so that they could use it as a tracking device to find him again. After rescuing Daken, the siblings discover the reasons behind the Orphans of X's hatred of them and Laura manages to reason with them and reach an armistice. The Mothervine Crisis When the group of young time-displaced X-Men that Magneto was mentoring went missing on a mission in space, he sent his ally Briar Raleigh to meet up with Daken in Barcelona with the proposition to become allies. As a gesture of good will, she gifted him on Magneto's behalf an adamantium katana and wakizashi. In order to assist Magneto's efforts to counter the global release of the power-bestowing and mind-controlling virus Mothervine by a cabal led by Havok, his allies temporarily banded together into a makeshift team of X-Men. Hunt for Wolverine After news of the disappearance of Wolverine's body from his grave leaked out, Lady Deathstrike approached Daken and Sabretooth to help her investigate Logan's possible return. Using data from military satellites, the team tracked down an adamantium signature similar to Logan's in Maybelle, Arizona. They found the town overrun by zombies and their healing factors deactivated within the town's perimeter. Daken was captured by a kill team sent by the organization responsible for the town's state, Soteira. He managed to escape and meet up with Sabretooth and Deathstrike. When they tried to head back to the power station where Daken had been held prisoner to deactivate the mysterious glowing green orb that created the zombies, all three were taken down by Soteira's soldiers, and Daken was fatally injured. His body was left behind by Sabretooth and Lady Deathstrike when they escaped, and it was retrieved by Soteira. Soteira later used Daken's artificially animated body as one of their enforcers. While traveling on a boat with other Soteira soldiers, he and Omega Red's clone were made to attack his father and former Soteira employee Ana who were chasing them to get back Ana's son Ferran. While Omega Red was taken out by Ana using a harpoon gun, Wolverine sprayed Daken with fuel from his boat's engine and set it on fire with his heated claws before tossing him into the water. House of X He is later resurrected by unknown means, or possibly just self-resurrects as his father did, and is seen among a group of former X-Men antagonists being welcomed to Krakoa. | Powers = Daken is a second generation mutant and possesses powers similar to those of his father, Logan. Mutant Physiology: Daken's accelerated cellular regeneration augments his natural strength, speed, agility, endurance, and reflexes. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Daken has an accelerated healing factor that allows him to rapidly regenerate any damaged, missing or destroyed bodily tissues, cells, limbs and organs. Daken has also healed from injuries sustained as a result of being severely beaten by the Thing within a matter of minutes. However, Daken's mental state can influence the rate personal recovery. His healing factor has sometimes been hampered by underlying guilt and other self-impeding psychological blocks, thus weakening his ability to regenerate damage. * Foreign Chemical Immunity: Daken's natural healing also affords him resistance or immunity to conventional drugs and resistance to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind. * Disease Immunity: Due to his highly efficient immune system, Daken is immune to all Earthly diseases and infections. * Peak Human Strength: Due to his resistance to physical damage and ability to push himself to the limit without risk of permanent injury, Daken's strength is extended to the peak of human potential, which makes him stronger than typical humans. * Enhanced Stamina: As is the case with his father, Daken's mutant healing factor grants him high immunity against lactic acid and other fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity, resulting in exceptional endurance. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water. As with most of his other powers, the full limits of his physical stamina isn't known. He can, however, exert himself for at least 24 hours before the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. * Enhanced Agility: Daken's agility, balance, flexibility and dexterity are comparable to those of the finest human athlete, and then further enhanced by his resistance to muscle strain or injury and ability to push himself without fear of permanent damage. * Longevity: Daken's healing factor grants him an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Though he was born sometime in 1946, he retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Daken possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable or superior to those of many animals. Daken's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to hear with amazing clarity, across distance, and even frequencies outside normal human range. Daken's sense of smell is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if it has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Daken can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold. Retractable Bone Claws: Daken possesses three retractable claws housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms, two claws which emerge from between the skin of his first and third knuckles and one from his inner wrist. These claws are much harder and denser than normal human bone and their natural shape provides them with a razor sharp edge capable of easily slicing through flesh and bone, and they have been shown to be able to penetrate metals as durable as Iron Man's armor. Pheromone Control: In addition to the powers he shares with his father and sisters, Daken also possesses empathic pherokinetic abilities as well as an ability to mask his own scent to such a degree that even Wolverine's senses are unable to track him. He can use his pheromones to manipulate the emotional state and sensory perceptions of other beings, and has been known to use this power to instill intense fear, happiness, depression, fascination, and a false sense of security. The latter allows him to seemingly appear out of nowhere at times, enabling him to inflect damage before an opponent realizes he's there. Such tactics give opponents the belief that he can either teleport or move at superhuman speeds, though he stated during his fight with Deadpool that he doesn't possess either of those powers. He also uses this ability against Spider-Man, telling him that his abilities allow him to distort or hinder an enemy's depth perception and visual acuity, causing them to fight sluggishly. When not deliberately controlled, Daken's pheromones cause those around him to mirror his own moods; during his youth and formative years, this caused his adoptive mother to be afraid of the supernatural seeming phenomena. Daken's pheromone abilities are at their most effective when a target is unaware of either their existence or their implementation, because unlike omega-level pherokinetics, he cannot assume direct control of a target's actions and reactions, and a wary target can push past their effects as an act of will. He also appears to have great knowledge as to the capabilities of pheromones in general, as well as their taste and smell. In conjunction with his enhanced senses and knowledge of pheromones, he can expertly judge the emotional/physical state of those around him, both animal and human. Telepathic Resistance: Daken has demonstrated resistance to telepathy; his mind contains a "trap" awaiting anyone attempting to delve into his head, and his mind is also able to recover lost memories or reject false ones. Death Seed Powers: As the Horseman of Death, Daken had been planted with a Death Seed after he was resurrected by The Apocalypse Twins. He was endowed with the power and potential to become the new iteration of Apocalypse on Earth as a result. * Energized Bone Claws: In his Horsemen guise, Daken's claws radiate some form of negative which seemingly augments their lethality. * Multi-Claw Projection: While channeling the power of the Death Seed through Zach's abilities, Daken produces multiple jet black razor sharp protrusions coming out of his forearms with which to eviscerate opponents. * Anti-Healing Factor: The energy that Daken's claws are laced in have an effect similar to his old Muramasa Claws or even ingested Carbonadium. * Increased Biomass: While channeling the power of the Death Seed through Zach's abilities Daken gained additional physiological augmentation, such as increased skin density and muscle mass; making him appear bigger and vastly increasing his physical strength. * Accelerating Regeneration: The more Daken is wounded the quicker his healing factor takes action to mend himself. | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Daken has proven himself to be a superb hand to hand combatant. Cyber trained Daken at one time and acknowledges that Daken has superior skill. Daken has proven this skill by besting both Wolverine and Deadpool. It is unclear how much of this should be attributed to his unique ability to use his pheromones to alter the perception and emotional state of others, however he is undeniably highly proficient. He has also been trained in the use of a variety of weapons, including bow and arrow and daishō. Skilled Acrobat: Since Daken doesn't have adamantium coating his skeleton, he is much lighter weight than his father, and can do more "acrobatics". He has shown a skill in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers in rapid succession during the heat of battle. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Due to his enhanced sense of smell, Daken is a prodigeous tracker and has memorized the scents of many different people and animals, as well as being able to often distinguish the emotional state his target was in when they passed. Multilingual: Daken has shown the ability to speak and easily learn multiple languages including English, Japanese, Greek, Italian, and German. Cunning Intellect: He possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Excellent Strategist/Tactician: He has shown the ability to easily enter and leave high security military installations and to manipulate and outmaneuver super geniuses such as Norman Osborn and Reed Richards with ease. Master Manipulator and Deceiver: Contributed to by his abilities to read and alter emotions, and augmented by his intellect and experience, Daken excels at scheming, planning and coaxing other into doing his dirty work for him. | Weaknesses = Carbonadium Digestion: Daken's healing factor can be dramatically slowed if Carbonadium is implanted inside of him, such as swallowing something made of Carbonadium or being wounded by a bullet composed of it. It causes his healing factor to be reduced to a crawl, but doesn't fully suppress it. Heat Pills: Temporarily slows or cancels the healing factor. Muramasa Blade: Nullifies healing factors, and is capable of killing Daken. Muramasa Bullets: Created out of the Muramasa blade, used for killing those with Healing Factors. Depression: Daken's healing factor is effected by his emotional state and feelings of depression and guilt cause it to be severely slowed. While this may be common to mutants with healing factors, as Laura's self-mutilation scars were much slower to heal than other wounds, Daken has demonstrated frequent episodes of malaise since his resurrection. | Equipment = Death Seed: Due to being planted with a Death Seed following his resurrection, Daken still has the quintessence of the next herald of the Celestials resting inside of him. | Transportation = | Weapons = Electric Claw Glove: Made by Reed Richards that emits high voltage to stun people. Adamantium Swords: Was gifted a pair of solid Adamantium blades crafted by the associate of Ms. Raleigh's, who'd purchased the metal on the Black Market, as an invitation by Magnus to join his iteration of X-Men. and grew back no longer possessing the Muramasa Blade coating. }} | Notes = * He has an extensive tattoo wrapping his torso and left arm, and it has yet to be explained why the tattoo is resistant to his healing factor, however it was shown (and remarked upon) that when his left arm grew back following its amputation (twice), the tattoo also returned. * His name is pronounced Dä-ken. * Daken has been "brought back" from death without explanation: He blew himself up in a long scheme to punish his father by leaving him with nothing, thus making him wonder about Daken's true nature, but was seen fully healed later, and along with the new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants against Wolverine's X-Force. * There is some confusion surrounding Daken's birthdate. Though it has been given as 1946, this is not possible given both the events in his father's life around that time and the fact that Bucky Barnes was in suspended animation between 1945 and 1954 despite being present at Daken's birth. * While being part of H.A.M.M.E.R., he was granted Security Clearance Level 5. | Trivia = * Daken is bisexual and has used his pheromones to entice or confuse both men and women. * He used his pheromones on Lester (Bullseye), making him jealous, angry and confused at random in order to exacerbate his paranoia and erratic behavior to discredit him. And later calms him down during their fight against the Asgardians. * It was revealed that Daken had a male lover called Kim who was spared along with Mystique and Viper in a massacre performed by Daken. * Daken is one of the two last known surviving sons of Wolverine, the other being Erista of the Savage Land's Tribe of Fire (but it is unknown exactly how many children Wolverine had). He does have a paternal half-sister; Laura and her younger clones Gabby and Bellona. * Although Daken's general view of others is how they can be used to best serve his purposes, he does at time demonstrate concern and respect for certain others. Most notably this extends to his sister Laura, who is one of the few people he has been shown to demonstrate genuine affection for. | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Daken Recommended Readings * -12 * * -34 }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Hudson Family Category:Martial Arts Category:Lupine Form Category:Pheromones Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Night Vision Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Empaths Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Multilingual Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Weapons Expert Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. Security Clearance Level 5 Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Regeneration Category:Crimelords Category:Transformed by the Death Seed Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Acrobats Category:Gymnasts Category:Trackers Category:Horsemen of Death Category:Inodorosity Category:Adamantium Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse members